Episode 3913 (3rd December 2004)
Plot Katie is a bag of nerves as the King's party gets underway. To conquer her nerves she decides to have a glass of champagne or two. While Katie's back is turned, Sadie tells Robert to meet him at Pear Tree Cottage in five minutes. Robert tells her that he's come to the party with Katie. By the time Tom has finished his speech, Katie is so drunk she can barely stand. When she gets up to dance she topples over into a table of food and gets chocolate cake all over her dress. As Robert takes Katie home he winks to Sadie. While the party is in full swing, Cain is hard at work. First he gets Daz to try the doors on all of the cars parked outside and they make off with a laptop. Daz tells Cain that he's had enough but Cain insists that he climbs through the window at Pear Tree Cottage and then lets him in. Cain agrees that he’ll never ask Daz to do anything like this again and Daz does as he's told. Once he's opened the door for Cain, Daz is about to scarper but Cain makes him stay outside as a lookout. Daz sees Sadie approach but finds that he doesn’t know how to whistle. Cain hears the door go and sees Sadie come in armed with a bottle of champagne and glasses. He watches as she goes over to the CD player and puts on some soft music. Cain emerges from the shadows and tells Sadie that the door was open. Sadie tells Cain that her husband will arrive any minute. Cain says that he doubts that very much. Sadie threatens to call the police. Cain call her bluff, saying that he's sure her husband would love to find out about what she's up to. Robert arrives at Pear Tree Cottage and finds Daz hanging around. He tells him to go home before he tells Andy that he's up to no good. Robert knocks on the door. Inside Sadie remains rooted to the spot unwilling to reveal details of her affair to Cain. Cain has Sadie right where he wants her and helps himself to the champagne. He sits down next to her on the sofa and turns on the charm. Cain goes to kiss Sadie and it looks as if she's not completely against the idea but he gets up and laughs at her, saying that he hopes she's not too disappointed. Cain returns home in a triumphant mood and is delighted when Daz tells him that he saw Robert hanging around outside Pear Tree Cottage. Back at the party, Tom tells Sadie how pleased he is that her and Jimmy have decided to have kids. He complains that he never sees enough of Carl’s kids and tells her not to hang around. A concerned look comes over Tom's face when he sees his employee of the year, Dean Morris, having an animated conversation with Charity. Charity is candid with Dean and tells him that Tom is not overly impressed with at least two of his sons, so if he plays his cards right he could be running the business himself in a few years. Cast Regular cast *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Carl King - Tom Lister *Sam Dingle - James Hooton Guest cast *Dean Morris - Marc Bolton *Photographer - Guy Warburton Locations *Home Farm - Living room *Tenant House - Katie's room and living room/kitchen *Butlers Farm - Living room *Emmerdale Village Institute - Main hall *St. Mary's Church - Exterior *Church Lane car park *Pear Tree Cottage - Front garden and King & Sons office Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,759,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes